Una chica de otro planeta
by Lulun'Lulun
Summary: Sauri Kokoro es una chica que escapo de su planeta para refujiarse, siendo la princesa de este con el nombre de Kokoro Ai Queen Suri, ella eligió el mundo de los humanos aún teniendo un gran rencor hacie ellos. ella despues de vivir buscando a las PreCure en América durante 5 años decide ir a Japón para buscarlas allí, ella aún así esta decidida a no unirles una vez reunidas.


Una chica de 12 años, con el pelo rosado casi blanco recogido en dos coletas amarillas bajita, con el pelo tan corto que por adelante no se le veía, con ojos violetas oscuro, piel casi blanca, aproximadamente de 1,36cm, con aretes un poco grandes en forma de corazón rosados, vestida con un uniforme, que consistía en un buzo violeta/azul oscuro con una corbata entre azul, una mini falda blanca, medias rosadas casi blancas y zapatos negros, iba caminando casi perdida por las calles de Japón a ciertas horas de la mañana dirigiéndose hacia la escuela, luego de estar perdida durante un cierto rato logro llegar a dicha escuela primaria, a 6to grado, cuando la profesora le pide que entre, mientras esta entra la maestra escribe su nombre en la pizarra sabiendo que esta no sabía escribir en japonés. (サウリ心)

-Me llamo Sauri Kokoro, y vengo de América. Es un gusto.

Profesora:- chicos, sean buenos con su nueva compañera y no se apuren tanto, ella acaba de venir de América y puede que no los entienda si se apuran mucho. Oh, Sauri-san, en esta escuela no se permite tener pendientes, te los puedes quitar por favor.

Kokoro:- De verdad?... está bien... - la chica se quita los pendientes y los mete en una carterita que colgaba de su mochila

Luego de la presentación la profesora le indica el asiento que era atrás de todo en la fila que estaba hacia la pared que daba al pasillo.

Kokoro sintió muy cerca de ella una gran fuerza de poder mágico, mira para su izquierda y lo que más le llama la atención eran dos chicas, una de pero amarillo, igual, casi blanco, cortito y rizado con una bincha roja con un pequeño moñito arriba con ojos anaranjados y la otra con el cabello violeta oscuro extensamente largo con dos sujetadores color lila y lentes que a causa de la luz que reflejaban no se podían ver sus ojos. En esta última sintió un poder un mayor que en la otra, también se dio cuenta de que esta podía percibir cosas que lo humanos no, que podía ver, escuchar, sentir, etc. pero estaba segura que ella aun así era humana, que sintiera ese gran poder pero que no sintiera ora providencia la convenció de que era humana. Esta chica de pelo largo se dio cuenta que la estaban observando y Kokoro voltea hacia su cuaderno intentando pasar desapercibida, pero sabía que no era posible porque ella sabía que su poder mágico había sido descubierto por aquella extraña humana.

Ni bien toco el timbre del almuerzo la "americana" ya estaba rodeada de todos sus compañeros de clases, excepto aquellas dos chicas que estaban conversando entre ellas. Kokoro estaba siendo interrogada a mil, mientras que ella no entendía nada de lo que sus nuevos compañeros decían ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que tanta gente hablara japonés todos juntos, ella aun así sabía hablar japonés, del país donde venía, tenía un mini grupito de amigas, que con ella eran cuatro, hablaban japonés entre ellas, pero como era América se dirigía a todos en inglés. Las chicas que no estaban con el resto del grupo se acercan hacia ellos y la de violeta empieza a hablar de manera de liderazgo

\- Chicos, por favor déjenme hablar - Los compañeros al escuchar las palabras sobresalientes de su compañera hicieron silencio y ella continuo hablando - Sauri-san recién llega de América y puede no estar acostumbrada al idioma, no hablen todos junto o es obvio que nunca los va a entender, por favor háblenle de a uno - La "americana" mira a la chica de reojo y a la vez con cara de quien era y la chica rubia de a su lado la presento

\- Shizu-chan es la delegada de la clase y presidenta del consejo estudiantil primario, Kibohara Shizuka. Yo soy Haruhi Hana.

Sizuka:- Hana-chan, yo puedo presentarme por mi misma, no necesito a alguien que hable por mí.

Hana:- lo siento...

Luego de eso los compañeros seguían preguntándoles cosas pero esta vez de manera que se entienda pero aun así ninguna fue contestada aun. En eso entran una chica de pelo ondulado rosado con los ojos del mismo color y en sus brazos una niña de tamaño de un bebe recién nacido pero con el mismo uniforme con el cabello amarillo recogido en dos colitas con moñitos rojos y ojos marrones, a las cuales también se le sentía una fuerza de poder ligero, y se acercaron a hablar con las otras dos chicas que también tenían algún poder.

Luego de responder varias preguntas, Kokoro se dirigió a un jardín con árboles de sakura y se apoyó en uno de ellos y saco dos libritos de bolsillo, por su hombro se asomó un peluchito con vida, que en realidad no era un peluche sino un hada/gato de esta forma, este sabiendo que no había nadie al rededor

-Que estás haciendo, Kokoro-sama ~dai?

Kokoro:- Dai-kun... pues no es obvio, pienso estudiar un poco, las letras de este país son muy extrañas y si quiero entender algo tengo que estudiar mucho

Dai:- pero no te esfuerces mucho ~dai.

Kokoro:- será solo un tiempo, si no llego a encontrar y reunir a las demás PreCure nos iremos de aquí pronto, ya no quiero desperdiciar tanto tiempo como en América

Dai:- pero no puedes ocultar que ya quieres ir allí ~dai

Kokoro:- pues me conoces demasiado bien, me da un poco de pena dejar a mis primeras amigas... pero no hay remedio, yo soy Kokoro Ai Queen Sauri, la princesa del Reino Floating y mi misión es rescatarlo de la profunda oscuridad, reunir a las demás princesas, y a las demás PreCure, que son las que me ayudaran en mi misión.

Dai:- se te nota demasiado que la última idea no te agrada mucho

Kokoro:- claro que no! Esta más que solo comprobado hace los tiempos prehistóricos que 4 de las PreCure son humanas, y ahora se perfectamente que voy a tener que trabajar con humanos ya que se han trasformado 2 PreCure, y las PreCure son 6 en total, por eso no me agrada nada la idea, odio a los humanos desde lo profundo de mi corazón y nunca los perdonare! Además a un humano le sorprendería demasiado y es posible que no sean dignas de ser la guerreras legendaria, por eso nunca me uniré a ellas una vez que se hallan reunido!

Dai:- per tu sabes que no puedes derrotar a esos tipos sola, aunque seas la más fuerte de todo el reino tu poder nunca te será suficiente, además tú tienes que reunir a las demás princesas, es una misión imposible para usted sola ~dai

Kokoro:- nunca permitiré que la humanos las toquen!

Dai:- podríamos discutir esto cuando las PreCure estén reunidas ~dai?

Kokoro.- tienes razón, no tiene sentido decidir ahora mismo lo que pasará.

El timbre que suena para volver a clases. En clases Dai entra a escondidas en la mochila de Kokoro y esta se sienta en su pupitre cuando las clases empiezan.

Cuando estaban en clases, Kokoro sintió la presencia de un Kirai, el monstro creado por los enemigos contra los que ella siempre lucha, como ahora estaba en Japón, en clases no supo que hacer, entonces intento inventar una excusa lo más rápido posible.

Kokoro:- Profesora... puedo ir al baño? - fue la primera excusa para salir que se le ocurrió

Profesora:- está bien, pero debes saber que no puedes salir durante clases. Sabes ir sola?

Kokoro:- sí. Lo siento - Kokoro salió lo más normal posible del aula escondiendo a Dai, una vez fuera intento salir rápido del establecimiento para evitar que dicho monstro entre en el o cause problemas, pero ya era tarde. El Kirai aún no estaba en el lugar aún, estaba fuera pero era observable. Kokoro salió del lugar e intento esconderse para transformarse, Dai apartándose de ella volando.

Ella saca de la carterita que tenía colgada en su mochila sus aretes, se los pone y saca de abajo de su ropa un collar con un corazón igual a lo anterior y de la misma carterita saca un especie de cajita chata con tapa transparente en donde tenía grabado "Kids PreCure" con diferentes botones: uno arriba de todo en forma de corazón rosado, abajo uno con forma de un sol amarillo, después uno con forma de una flor roja, siguiendo una luna gris, una estrella anaranjada, y por ultimo una nubecita celeste.

Kokoro:- PreCure Tranformation! - luego de transformarse se presenta - La princesa del viento! Cure Flying!

El vestido de la forma transformada de Flying consistía en: la parte de arriba del vestido era sin mangas rosado, con un moño del mismo color en otra tonalidad con el centro de color amarillo dorado, no tenía cinturón pero tenía un moñito pequeñito adelante asimilando un corazoncito con una capa pequeña en la falda del mismo color que arriba con bordes rojos que iban de dicho moñito hasta bordear toda la capa en círculo, la otra capa era a solo unos pocos centímetros de la anterior con unos bolados del mismo color rojo y unos más pequeñitos blancos, tenía unas medias que le llegaban a los muslos donde casi terminaba la falda de color rosada, de otra tonalidad, con una franja amarilla y unos zapatos bajitos pero de taco alto, igual, rosado, con moños que miraban hacia afuera en cada uno, tenía unos brazaletes negros con pequeños volados blancos casi llegando al fin del antebrazo y a pocos centímetros unos "guantes" que asimilaban mangas de un buzo rosadas, como siempre, con un corazón en la parte superior de la mano casi llegando al inicio de los dedos, si, rosados, con el cabello largo y ondulado de un amarillo casi blanco sujetados con dos medias colitas a la altura del medio de la cabeza, las colitas eran de un amarillo intenso, poseía los mismos aretes de siempre y el collar tenía el mismo corazón, pero en vez de una cadenita era sujeto alrededor del cuello de color negro que no colgaba, y en la frente un corazón del mismo color que el rosado de sus pendientes.

Cure Flying logro transformarse sin ser vista, pero por el tamaño del monstro, este causaba algunos grandes retumbes a cada movimiento significante llamando la atención a los del lugar.

Flying salto algo alto, gracias a sus poderes, el Kirai siguió sus movimientos para atacarla pero esta hizo iluminar el corazón de su frente haciendo que a partir de esto aparezca un corazón de un tamaño un poco grande debajo de esta, del mismo color, ella se paró sobre dicho corazón, el cual se llamaba Heart Floating, y con esto bajaron un poco, pero no demasiado, permitiendo que la chica ataque por debajo al monstro, haciendo que este se estrelle contra el piso, el golpe hizo retumbar aún más el piso haciendo que llame mucho más la atención de los alumnos y profesores del establecimiento y los que tenían ventanas que dirigía al hecho voltearon a ver por allí, la chica seguía luchando pero no se la podía ver ni reconocer, una vez el monstro ya debilitado la chica toco el centro de la parte dorada de su moño en el pecho y de hay unos pequeños brillito la que ella al agitarlo un poquito lo convirtió en un bastoncito con forma de espada, lo que asimilaba a la parte de cuchillo de una espada estaba hecha de pequeñas bolitas amarillas con una terminación en un corazoncito rosado y la parte del agarre era rojo.

Tras la invocación de este objeto mágico la chica PreCure dijo su frase para ataque

Cure Flying:- Poder del viento, mézclate con el poder del amor! PreCure Flying Atack!

Tras esto, los efectos del ataque consistía en desprenderse una gran ráfaga de viento con unos brillos rosados que envolvía al monstro y este se convertía en muchos corazoncitos multicolores y después de unos segunditos desaparecieron todos y todo el daño causado volvió a la normalidad. La chica se volteó pero se volvió a su mismo lugar porque se dio cuenta de que había demasiada gente mirando, nadie pudo verla, excepto la chica de pelo rosado casi oscuro ondulado y ojos del mismo color de hoy, a ella su cala le sonaba de algo, pero como siempre es distraída no se había dado cuanta que era la chica de un curso más que ella y la "había visto" esta mañana, pero nunca lo supo. Luego de eso sonó el timbre para ir a casa y la chica aún transformada se dio cuenta que había tardado demasiado cuando supuestamente solo había ido al baño, y temió que la profesora le podía regañar, y así fue, tubo un buen sermón de su profesora.


End file.
